Toussaint
by Phebe83a
Summary: Une fisc de saison. Par ce que Saori est une peste et que nos pauvres chevaliers doivent la supporter.


Toussaint

Nous sommes quelques mois après la bataille du sanctuaire, nous avons fini de penser nos plaies mais les rangs se sont bien dégarnis. Il y a peu nous avons porté en terre nos amis.

Déjà les combats de Poséidon se sont tus, et la grande menace plane, la grande guerre, celle ou nous mourons tous. Au fond je me sens soulagé, les chevaliers de notre ordre sont là pour disparaître face à Hadès. L'absence du vieux maître confirme ce que nous savons tous, la résurrection de notre plus grand ennemi et proche. Comme chaque année les prêtres de Rodorio, viennent, ils gravissent le grand escalier et officient sur la place du temple de la déesse. Une prière pour tous ce qui nous ont quittés.

Non mais pourquoi je suis là, je m'en foue moi de ces simagrées. Ils sont morts en voulant me tuer ou en barrant la route de Seiya. Je vais pas me taper tous les escaliers à pied. Et puis je suis la déesse moi, pourquoi je devrais marcher derrière les prêtres. Enfin, les gémeaux quoi on s'arrête, quoi une prière à la mémoire du traître qui a voulu me tuer deux fois et puis quoi encore. Mais c'est trop long.

Re escalier à le Cancer, il va pas en faire un éloge de cette ordure ? Quoi à non ça va pas ! C'est pour quand l'ascenseur ? C'est qui après le lion il est où ? C'est lequel déjà, je crois qu'il est en vie. Super on le saute, c'est quoi ce truc avec Bouda ? Je suis la seule déesse qu'il se casse l'autre obèse ! Qu'est ce qu'il a l'autre con à me regarder en plus l'est aveugle. Tient il serais pas mort celui là non plu ? Le temple du schtroumf y a personne, il doit être collé à son rocher. Ras le bol Jabu ! A c'est mieux sur son dos, pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? Ils aiment pas ma robe ?

Le suivant il doit être en vie y a une pagaille, berk, pourrait ranger. Allez hue plus vite. Le temple de quoi l'homme cheval ? C'est quoi le centaure ? Le bien aimé Sagittaire ça me dit qq chose, je sais plus quoi. Vite Jabus t'es pas confortable comme cheval. Ils pourraient pas arrêter d'en faire des tonnes, mort pour sa déesse. Il a fait son devoir c'est normal. Au suivant. Plus vite hue, hue. C'est quoi la statue ? Tiens il est mort celui la encore deux plombes de discours bête.

C'est marrant le temple rond, il serait bien dans un jardin, très décoratif. A on y va je vais mieux le voir, quoi mort en empêchant mon sauveur de passer, le temple d'un traître, je le veux dans mon jardin au japon l'est trop beau pour ici. Dégage Jabu t'es trop lent, j'y vais à pied, le dernier quoi encore un mort, tiens y a une porte. Whoua ! C'est joli ! Une coiffeuse. Enfin un intéressant, pourquoi il est aller se faire tuer cet abruti. Puis tous c'est rosier pas taillé quelle honte !

A cette fois c'est mon temple celui d'Athéna, quoi ici aussi, au zut je m'assoie, suis fatiguée. C'est quoi ce sermon, y a rien à dire ! C'est des chevaliers ! Mes jouets ils me doivent obéissance ! Mourir pour moi c'est leur devoir et les autres sont mort en traître mérites rien !

Les prêtres firent un effort supplémentaire pour ne pas entendre cette empoisonnante demoiselle. Shaka crispé remâchait son « bouda obèse » resté en travers de sa gorge, Aior le manque de sensibilité de cette peste pour laquelle son frère était mort. Milo fulminait de colère, alors Camus était un traître. Il se dit que Saga aurait au moins pu les débarrasser de cette …. A ce point le déicide était très raisonnable. Mu se demanda si une fille pareille si… inhumaine pouvait vraiment être leur déesse.

Ils entamèrent la descente vers les sépultures du domaine, faisant de leur mieux pour pas répliquer aux mots aimables de Saorie. Une derrière bénédiction, certain posèrent des fleurs sur les tombes de leurs amis. L'instant plus qu'à tout autre était au recueillement et la Miss fâcheuse continuait à débiter ses idioties.

Le sage chevalier de la vierge failli tester sur elle son attaque, au moins qu'elle la ferme, un regard passa entre les survivants. La cérémonie finie la japonaise ne demanda pas son reste et fila chez elle. Les gold se regardèrent, écoeurés par tous ce gâchis, tout ces amis perdus pour une garce. Chacun se dit tout bas que Saga n'avait pas eut une mauvaise idée, si on ne pouvait pas supplier Hadès d'échanger la vie de la fille contre celles de leurs proches. Enfin le dernier combat allait arriver. Celui où ils se sacrifieraient pour leur déesse, accomplissant leur destinée de chevalier. Ils étaient pas certain d'être près à mourir pour elle, quoique pour plus se la supporter finalement.

Fin

Touts les personnages de Kurumada sont sa propriété, mais j'aime beaucoup les emprunter. Et J'espère que vous aurez bien ri.


End file.
